Little, orange riding hood
by Kiara Annabelle Sparrow
Summary: In a little village out in nowhere, there is a girl living. And she has no clue what is about to hit her after a small trip to her grandmother out in the forest. KakaFem!Naru, Kakashi x Naruko, Kakashi is a wolf and Naru is a small, oblivious girl who has no clue on why a wolf wants her. Minato and Kushina are alive.


Kakashi x Fem!Naruto

Warning: Female Naruto, maybe lemon in further chapters, but rated T for now. I will only write more chapters if I do get a positive response of this because I have writer's block and suffer with making stories, no matter how hard I try.

Hater comments will only make me annoyed so if you plan on writing about how much you hate this pairing or anything of this in general, then please, don't. Because I really won't care.

I do not own Naruto, Naruto is made my Masashi Kishimoto and I am merely a bored fiction writer with writer's block.

Little red riding hood.

There was once a little young, blonde girl who lived in a house with her mom and dad. She looked a lot like her dad with long, golden hair and big, blue eyes, but her personality was all from her mother. Her father's name was Minato Namikaze and he was the leader of the village they lived in. He was known as the bravest man in the world to the people in the village.

He had been the leader there for a long time and it didn't seem like he would go down from that any time soon. Kushina was the perfect mother. She was stern, but kind and beautiful, but she didn't brag about it. Minato and her had known each other since they were very young and had fallen in love by the time they were teens. And their love never withered from the top.

The young girl's name was Naru. She was a prankster and loved to make people laugh or get very mad at her. She was often grounded for what she did but she always thought it was worth it. But on one day, Kushina had asked Naru to go out in the forest to visit her grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naru had of course said yes to this, loving to be outside the village by herself. She loved to run through the forest and now, Naru was gonna bring some medical plants to her grandmother who were making sure Jiraiya was staying healthy.

Now, Naru stood up from her bed on the day she was gonna bring the medical plants out. She took on a knee long, blue skirt and a white t-shirt and then her favorite, orange cloak over with a hood. Her grandmother had made it for her, herself. Naru calmly walked down to the kitchen and took some egg and bacon for breakfast before she sat down next to her dad and started to eat. "Did you sleep well, Naru?" he asked and stroked her hair away from her face since she ate like a pig. "Yup. I'm all rested up for going to meet grandma." She said proudly and nodded. Her father chuckled and nodded. "That's good. Make sure to say hi from me then." He said calmly.

Kushina giggled as she came into the room and sighed. "The basket is waiting for you over at Shizune's cabin, by the village entrance, Naru. You better leave now so you can come home again before it gets dark." Kushina said and Naru quickly finished eating. "Yes, mom. I'll be as fast as lightning up there!" she exclaimed proudly and walked to the door, tugging her sandals on before she ran out of the door. "Be careful!" Minato yelled after her and received a "Yeah, yeah" in response. He smiled tiredly. "She's so much like you…" he said and she stood behind him, massaging his shoulders gently. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Hey, Shizune!" Naru said as she happily skipped inside the door without knocking. Shizune smiled and walked into her kitchen before she got the basket. She walked back to Naru and gave it to her. "Now, remember that there are some glass inside it so don't drop it or else it'll break and be useless." She said seriously. Naru nodded. "I'll be careful." She said and walked out again. Shizune chuckled as Naru walked down the street. "That girl will sure get in real trouble sometime." She said and locked the door.

Naru walked down to the forest entrance where there was a big, old and broken sign with scratch marks on it. "_Beware of the wolf_" it said in big, red letters. When Naru was young, Kiba and Sasuke had tried to scare her by saying that it was written in blood but now she knew better. It was just red paint. "Stupid teme and baka mutt." She growled grumpily as she walked into the forest and on the path. Her mom had always told her that she had to stay on the path, no matter what was outside it. She could easily get lost in there and Naru knew that well.

She walked through the forest calmly when she heard a loud howl. She blinked and looked quickly around. "Hello?" she asked nervously and scratched her arm. "K-Kiba?" she asked gently and there was a loud laughter as Kiba jumped on her from behind and they both fell to the ground. Naru growled and quickly checked the basket. Nothing was broken and she sighed in relief. "KIBA! I could have gotten in big trouble if it was broken!" she exclaimed angrily and Kiba rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Calm down, you could just get a new couple of plants and grass." He said and laughed. Naru sighed tiredly. "I don't have time, I have to be home before it gets dark. Get your ass home, mutt." She said and took her hood on again and started to walk. "Fine, see ya later, Naru." He called as he walked back towards the village while she went deeper into the dark forest.

She walked for hours quietly and listened to the birds sing up in the trees, filled with green leafs and such. She smiled and closed her eyes. She loved nature. She felt like she belonged in it. Like she was meant to be running around between the trees, chasing things and rolling in dirt. People hated it when she was little and ran into the village full of mud and dirt while singing loudly. She had a nice voice but it became a little too much of the good sometimes, according to her dad. She pouted and walked faster up the path.

Then a stick broke and she looked to her side. A big, silver wolf stood between two trees. His eyes were glowing yellow and he stared at her, making no sound. Naru froze in fright and didn't dare to move as he stood there, staring at her with his eyes moving nowhere. She stared back, wide eyed and paralyzed by fear. "What have you gotten in that basket?" he asked in a husky, low voice as he started to walk around her. "Y-you c-can talk?!" she exclaimed and hugged the basked to her chest and tried to back away but then he was behind her and she had to turn around clumsily.

"Yes. Now, what have you gotten in it?" he repeated and stared at her curiously. "Medical stuff for my grandma." She muttered and bit her lip harshly. The wolf growled low. He was hungry. Naru could see that he was way too skinny for his own size. "I have to go so I won't get home too late." She said slightly more secure in her voice. She had a knife and could defend herself if he tried to attack. But the wolf just smirked and sat down in front of her so he covered the path. "What makes you so sure that I'd let you pass?" he asked and stared at her.

"I don't have time for this." She muttered and was about to walk around him when she remembered her mother's words. '_Don't go outside the path, not even a millimeter, if you're alone.'_ She heard in her own head and frowned. Did she exaggerate? Probably, you couldn't lose a path if you watched it. It wouldn't walk away. Naru carefully walked around the wolf, but when she had walked around him, there was no path. She growled and turned away but the wolf was gone. She blinked and stared wide eyed. She was in the middle of nowhere all of a sudden.

"Okay, don't panic, Naru. Don't panic." She repeated to herself and breathed slowly. She looked around, hugging the basket to her chest before she thought for a moment and started to walk in the direction she thought she was supposed to walk in. The dirt and insects on the ground crawled up along her legs and she often had to stop and brush them off because it ruined her concentration. She walked slowly and carefully, thinking about every step she made until she heard steps behind her. She quickly looked behind her but no one was there. "Hello?!" she yelled and frowned. No answer. When she turned to walk on, she screamed in fright.

"SASUKE!" she exclaimed angrily. He stood there, smirking cockily. "Did I scare you?" he asked and leaned against the tree in front of her. "Yes teme, now move. I need to get passed you and find the path again." She said angrily. He shrugged. "I can take you to the path." He suggested and she bit her lip. "Promise?" she asked quietly and he nodded. "I won't mislead you." He said and took her hand, dragging her with him through the forest quietly.

They didn't exchange words as she was dragged between trees and it was surprising how long it was from the path. She sighed. "How did I get so far from it?" she asked herself tiredly and he shrugged. "I have no clue." He said quietly and sighed in relief when they stopped on the path. "Here. Tsunade and Jiraiya is in that direction. Have fun." He said and walked off quietly. "Teme, why are you only nice to me when I'm about to die or disappear?" she asked annoyed and he chuckled while smirking. "Scaring you wouldn't be the same if you were gone, right?" he asked amused and disappeared between the trees again.

Naru had continued to walk on and finally, she saw the cabin in the forest, between some trees. Then the wolf showed up again and sat by the edge of the road. She stared at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you want now?" she asked and he just stared at her and licked around his mouth in a creepy way. "Pedo mutt too, now. God, this forest is weird." She growled and walked fast past him.

The wolf stared after her as she walked up to the hut and knocked on the door. "Shit, it's already getting dark. Better hurry then." She muttered as Tsunade opened. "Hello, Naru." She said with a calm smile and Naru gave her the basket. "I don't really have time to stay, Baa-chan. I had to get home before it got too dark." She said quietly and Tsunade nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, tell your mother I said hello. Me and Jiraiya are coming to the village in a week or so." She said and Naru nodded. "I will tell her." She said with a big smile.

After saying goodbye to Tsunade and getting a kiss on her forehead and some food in a new basket, Naru started on her path home. She walked as fast as she could, close to running. The forest was getting darker and darker. It was a race against the moon. Naru was light and the night was following her heels as she walked fast down the path towards the village. As she walked, she could hear something on her side, but every time she checked, it was nothing there. It was the sound of feet, moving in the same speed as her. She frowned and walked faster.

As she got to the village entrance, she stopped and looked behind her slowly, carefully. And there, two yellow, staring eyes were in the darkness. She flinched and quickly went into the village and up to her house.

_

That was chapter 1. I'll see how it went. This is gonna be my own version of the movie 'Red riding hood' and if there is any resemblance to other fics, then it is purely coincidental. There are people who have the same ideas sometimes so stop thinking that there isn't.


End file.
